Mencintaimu Dalam Diam
by NagisaUnagi
Summary: aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, memelukmu, menciummu, dan menyatakan apa yang selama ini ku pendam... maafkan aku selalu diam... tak pernah mengatakannya sampai kau pergi... menghilang... meninggalkanku...


"Aku mencintaimu dalam diam…"

Sebab itulah aku tak mengatakannya padamu…

Biar kau mengetahuinya sendiri…

Namun itu mustahil kan?

Kau sudah tak ada lagi disini…

Ditempat ini…

Ditempat dimana dulu aku dan kau bersama…

Dalam suka dan duka…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: AU, (maybe) Typo, OOT, OOC, bahasa gak baku, dll**

**Pairing: America/Belarus**

**A/N: saya gak tau harus bilang apa… soalnya ini ide dadakan…**

**Yaudin eh yaudah, Selamat membaca, minna~**

* * *

~*~*~Mencintaimu dalam diam~*~*~

.

.

Namamu adalah Natalia Arlovskaya. Kini kau sedang duduk dihalaman depan rumahmu sambil menikmati Jasmine Tea. Namun dibalik ketenangan disore hari ini, nyatanya kau sedang merindukan seseorang.

Yang pastinya seseorang itu bukan kakakmu. Kau tahu jika kakakmu kurang menyukai lelaki berkebangsaan Amerika itu. Kakakmu, Ivan Braginski beberapa kali pernah mengusirnya saat lelaki Amerika yang bernama Alfred F Jones itu hendak menemuimu. Kau mulai tampak gelisah hingga akhirnya kau pergi mengunjungi sebuah tempat.

Sebuah tempat dimana kau selalu bersamanya dalam suka dan duka.

Kau tahu orang itu sangat berisik. Namun sulit dipungkiri kau menaruh hati padanya. Kau ingat betul ketika kau bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali saat Alfred tak sengaja menubrukmu di lorong menuju kantin hingga kau terkena tumpahan kopi yang ia bawa saat kau SMA dulu. Saat itu kau begitu marah, sehingga kau tak segan segan menendangnya hingga ia harus mengganti kaca matanya.

Kini kau telah sampai di tempat itu. Tempat itu adalah sebuah taman kecil dengan air mancur. Didekat air mancur itu terdapat kursi taman dimana ia selalu menunggumu.

Kau duduk disebuah bangku yang biasa ia duduki untuk menunggumu. Namun sayang, kau tak bisa merasakan kehangatan yang biasanya hadir darinya.

Kau menghela nafas. Mengingat bagaimana saat pertama kalinya Alfred membawamu ke taman ini. Awalnya kau enggan. Namun Alfred membujukmu bahwa di taman itu terdapat bunga Matahari yang sangat indah hingga akhirnya kau tertarik dengan ajakannya.

Kau tersenyum tipis mengingat itu. Kau beranjak dari bangku dan mencoba mencari bunga Matahari yang pernah kau tanam di taman ini bersama dengan Alfred.

Akhirnya kau menemuinya. Bunga Matahari itu letaknya agak tertutup diantara pepohonan disekitarnya. Kau lihat bunga itu kini tingginya sudah hampir menyamai tinggimu. Kau mengelus bunga itu diantara kelopaknya.

Satu kelopak terjatuh…

Membuat memori dahulu terputar dikepalamu. Ketika kau dan Alfred menanam bunga Matahari itu.

Awalnya kau menangis pada kakakmu karena bunga Matahari yang kau tanam dan urus dihalaman sekolahmu dulu patah karena perbuatan para bocah BTT alias si Trio gendeng; Antonio, Francis, dan Gilbert. Namun kakakmu sama sekali tak perduli denganmu. Ivan berlagak 'masa bodo' denganmu hanya karena kau selalu bersamaan dengan Alfred.

Kau memojokkan dirimu disudut tembok, tepatnya dihalaman sekolah sambil memperhatikan dengan sendu bunga Matahari yang patah itu. Kau merasa ingin menangis. Hingga seseorang mengulurkan tangannya untukmu.

Kau mendongak untuk melihat wajah si pemilik tangan.

"Al.. Alfred?" kau membalas uluran tangannya dan berdiri dihadapannya

"Ikut aku…" dengan cengiran khas-nya, Alfred menarikmu hingga ke taman tersebut

Ingatanmu berakhir sampai disitu

Kau mencium bunga Matahari itu sambil memejamkan mata. Kau berharap Alfred hadir disampingmu saat ini, dan melihat bunga yang kau dan ia tanam telah tumbuh sebesar ini.

Tak kau sadari, air matamu menetes.

Tes…

Satu tetes…

Dua tetes..

Tiga..

Empat..

Kini kau tak bisa membendungnya, kau menumpahkan seluruh air matamu bersamaan dengan hujan yang tiba tiba turun disore hari.

Sesuatu mengganjal didadamu. Kau berlari menuju bukit kecl di dekat taman itu. Setelah sampai dipuncaknya kau meneriaki nama "Alfred" berulang kali hingga suaramu nyaris habis.

Tak ada jawaban…

Hanya rintik hujan yang semakin deras yang menjawab…

Kepalamu tiba tiba berdenyut. Akhirnya kau putuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Yah, cukup membuatmu terhindar dari air hujan dan langit yang mendung pekat, yang mengingatkanmu pada saat kepergian Alfred.

Kau memejamkan matamu, membiarkan imajinasimu menguasai pikiranmu.

Didalam imajinasimu, Alfred datang padamu dan membawamu pergi dari dunia yang menyesakan ini.

Kau hanya ingin bertemu dengannya…

Memeluknya kembali…

Menciumnya…

dan mengatakan apa yang kau pendam selama ini…

imajinasimu terlalu tinggi hingga tanpa sadar kau bergumam "Aku… Aku mencintaimu dalam diam" akhirnya kau membuka mata menyadari kau mengatakan kata tersebut.

Namun kau memang tak bisa menahan rindumu padanya. Sampai sampai kau berbicara sendiri. "Selama ini aku diam bukan karena aku membencimu Al… bukan juga karena aku tak perduli denganmu… aku hanya malu… malu pada diriku sendiri yang cengeng dan lemah ini… orang lain hanya melihatku sebelah mata… aku ini galak lah… sadis lah… apa lah… "

Sebelum meneruskan kalimatmu, kau menghela nafas panjang

"Seandainya aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu… dalam diamku aku ingin mengatakan… Aku mencintaimu.. sangat..!"

Pipimu kini telah basah kuyup dengan air matamu. Begitu pula dengan sekujur tubuhmu yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan.

Angin berhembus dari arah kiri. Membuatmu menggigil. Kau tak punya niat untuk kembali kerumah. Yang kau inginkan hanya menunggu Alfred kembali dari perginya yang sudah beberapa tahun menghilang. Menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang. Tentunya pulang kerumah baru mu atau kerumah Alfred, bukan kerumah kakakmu. Kau sudah muak dengan aturan kakakmu itu bukan?

_**Srak… Srak…**_

Suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekatimu. Namun kau tak memperdulikannya. Kau tetap diam dengan berlinang air mata dan tangan mendekap kedua lutut.

Seseorang itu memberikan payungnya padamu. Kau tetap dalam posisimu, tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hei Nat…"

Matamu melebar saat kau mendengar suara yang sangat familiar… Kau cepat cepat menoleh ke asal suara. Kau tak bisa berbicara sedikitpun.

"Nanti masuk angin lho..!" lelaki itu berjongkok disisi mu sambil mencondongkan payungnya padamu.

Kau sangat tak percaya, apakah ini mimpi? Tanpa sepatah kata lagi kau langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Kau menenggelamkan kepalamu pada dadanya sambil terisak disana.

"Alfred? A-Alfred.. Alfred.. ALFRED…hiks. Al..fred…" berkali kali kau menybutkan namanya dalam pelukanmu.

Lelaki itu membalas pelukanmu "Iya… aku kembali Nat, ini aku Alfred! Alfred F Jones si Hero! HAHAHAHAHA"

"Alfred…. Tolong jangan bangunkan aku… aku tahu ini hanya mimpi…"

"Mimpi apa Nat? kau demam ya? Ini aku! Aku nyata! Aku sudah kembali dari USA!"

Kau memeluknya semakin erat hingga Alfred kembali berkicau

"Hei… tadi aku mendengar kau bergumam… kau… mencintaiku?"

Sesaat kau diam, namun akhirnya kau mengakuinya.

"aku dengar lagi, kau ingin menciumku?"

_**BUAKH…**_ pukulan telak kau luncurkan langsung pada pipi Alfred. Namun kau melakukan itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malumu. Toh akhirnya kau menciumnya juga, dan ciumanmu itu pun dibalas oleh nya.

**(FIN)**

* * *

**A/N: Fyaahh… akhirnya selesai juga :3**

Sebenernya saya dapet inspirasi ini pas coretcowokcoret kecambah saya pergi keluar kota, padahal udah hampir beberapa minggu ga ketemu ;;w;;  
Sampai pas dia mau pergi aja gak ketemu.. QAQ)/  
tapi lumayan deh jadi bisa buat yang beginian :lol

Dan kebetulan, pas saya lagi buat fic ini, pas lagi hujan :v #malah curhat

**Yaudeh, maafin kalo gaje minna-tachi D'X**

**Saya gak pandai merangkai kata #halah**

**Yap~ sekian dari saya.. sankyuu minna~**

**Ripiu nya dong ;;;u;;;)/\**


End file.
